


Horribly Human

by threedices



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Character Turned Into Eldritch Abomination, Cultural Differences, Eldritch Abominations (Cthulhu Mythos), Eldritch Sawada Nana, Eldritch Sawada Tsunayoshi, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Human Experimentation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Old Gods, POV Sawada Nana, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro Has Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Telepathy, Tentacle Monsters, The Estraneo turned Mukuro and co into eldritch beings, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Nana and Tsuna are Eldritch creatures and Kawahira as the doting grandfather.What better to get your grandchild than a few escaped experiments?Mostly from Nana's pov, with a dash of grumpy eldritch child Tsuna.
Relationships: Checker Face | Kawahira & Sawada Nana, Checker Face | Kawahira & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chrome Dokuro & Joushima Ken & Kakimoto Chikusa & Rokudou Mukuro, Chrome Dokuro/Joushima Ken/Kakimoto Chikusa/Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kokuyo Gang & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lancia/Sawada Nana, Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, More or Less than Human in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn worlds





	Horribly Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird and it needs a bit of work, but the concept is fun and I want to share it.  
> Decided on M to be safe, because of some horrible implications about Estraneo etc.
> 
> Day 2 Sky Day: Old Gods/Scars

The other offspring are boring and dull but Mama has forbidden him to eat them.

Tsuna is grumpy and doesn't listen to his caretaker out of spite.

The other offspring radiate unease, the caretaker unease and fear.  
Tsuna doesn't mind, even if it's a bit lonely with just Mama and Grandfather.

Mama said they can't show the humans their real bodies.

Tsuna knows that, he's not been brought into existence yesterday.  
(It's been a few years already.)

They can't have a repeat of what happened with Papa.

Grandfather doesn't want to have to fix human minds all the time.

Tsuna pouts.  
It was only once.

Mama is good at putting humans at ease.

Tsuna hasn't mastered a way to do that yet.

Mama keeps up a light and airy front.

Grandfather, who hides everything he is, pretends as well.  
He doesn't care as much to put humans at ease.

Mama says sometimes that Grandfather cares more than he lets on, about humanity and preserving them and the balance.

Tsuna thinks it's more that they wore him down from not caring and now Grandfather doesn't know anything else, but how to take care of them.

Tsuna thinks it's unfair.  
Grandfather is not even the only one of his kind.

The others could tend to the Tri-ni-sette as well.

Mama says he is still very new to existing and doesn't have the experience to judge things like that accurately.

Tsuna thinks four years is a lot.  
Some animals don't exist that long.

But Mama is sure Grandfather takes his duty seriously and does it well.

He has done it all alone and for longer than Tsuna is in existence, but Tsuna still thinks they could help.

Mama finally gives in and asks Grandfather to arrange a meeting.

He's amused, but also a bit touched.

Tsuna can taste it, feel it, sense the emotions clearly

It's nice of Grandfather to let him feel it with so many senses.

Most of the time, Tsuna needs only one or two, at most three, and never his other ones.

Humans don't use them and he's wondering if he will lose them, too, if he doesn't train them enough.

Maybe that's how humans became humans?  
Because they lost too much of themselves?

Tsuna is still young and he has not even gathered any humans for himself yet.

Nana mentions it once to Father and he thinks about it.

"I find you something," is all he says.

Nana is pleased. Father knows what they need and now Tsuna can get that.

It's not why she said it, but his action is even better than his advice.

A few days later, Father brings them gifts.

A handful of children and a young man.

Nana is instantly charmed.

They are all a bit broken, which is not what she's best at.  
If they were cloth, instead of flesh and bone and broken minds, oh, then she could fix them, but like this it's harder.

Father assures her that they only need a bit of time, a few decades at most, and he has already dulled their memories of that time.

That's something to be thankful for.

She will think of a nice present for him in return.

Maybe he can help and train them, allowing the children to learn his Flames.  
It would make Father happy, even if he never says it.  
He's still humanoid enough to get lonely.

Plans made, Nana prepares the house.

Bending space here and time there, to make room in the house as it had always been there. 

Then she gets to work to make their new housemates the necessities, like clothes, something she is extremely good at, and the trickier human things, like furniture.  
She can do bean bags filled with her silk and hangmats  
Tsuna and her, they just don't need beds to sleep in.

Tsuna is still in the phase were he thinks it's silly and he's a only in larvae form anyway, and Nana herself can spin a bed to hang from any kind of surface.

She mostly keeps her human shape, to set a good example for Tsuna, because he complains enough about the restrictions as it is.

If there has come one good thing from the disaster the day Iemitsu came to visit, it is that it has shown Tsuna that humans are truly as fragile as she always told him.

That's about all remotely positive from that day.

She had to ask Father for help, because human minds are just not something she has much talent to fix and with Iemitsu, she would have been sad.

His boss, well, Father insisted, saying the man was an important enough factor to merit it.

It's unfortunate that they can't see Iemitsu anymore, though, but Father is a Mist, not a miracle worker.

Iemitsu's and his boss' minds hold themselves together well enough on their own currently.  
Father only coaxed and pushed the pieces back into a shape they knew how to be.  
It could all break apart again, if they ever see each other in person again.

So Nana will have to parent Tsuna alone.  
She had hoped to have an actual human to help her, though, when she shaped Tsuna with some of Iemitsu's DNA.  
It would have made things easier.

Now, she has a few real humans for him to play with, though.  
Just not too roughly, they are delicate in the best cases and these are all a little damaged, Father said.

Nana will manage.  
She has already been over three decades in this dimension and is doing just fine.  
That one little accident with Iemitsu seeing Tsuna's true form has been smoothed over, too, and no one but his boss saw.

Raising human children cannot be too different from raising Tsuna.  
She even has a new human to help her.

Lancia is broken as well, but if he doesn't remember everything that should be fine now, right?

Humans are so fragile.

The good thing is, that her new humans are already changed to be more like them and with Father's helpful assistance, they can even withstand seeing Tsuna and her in their true forms.

Meaning Nana can stretch her legs a bit, as long as she puts them away again when she leaves the house.  
Father's illusion take care of that, though, and hide them if she ever walks out with all eight of them out in the open.

He has put a lot of effort into maintaining her human existence and Nana is grateful for that.

Her mother created her, even if she left once she grew bored.  
Nana is grateful for that as well.

Mother could have done the practical thing and eaten her, after all.  
A bit sentimental of her, but Nana is much the same.

She would hesitate to eat Mother, now, unless she wanted to devour Tsuna.

Nana loves Tsuna with as much of herself as she can give.

Sometimes, she wonders if Father loves her like that, but it is a hard concept to grasp.

Maybe she should love him more, but she is not as humanoid as he is.

She is extremely fond of him, though, so she brings him Tsuna to teach about human things and some of the human clothing she weaves from her silk.

Father has said they are excellent as sleep wear and she trusts him on that.

For all the obstacles and inconveniences, Nana is quite content in Namimori.

There's nothing that would eat them here, after all. It's peaceful.


End file.
